A blood sample for use in laboratory testing is often obtained by way of venipuncture, which typically involves inserting a hypodermic needle into a vein on the subject. Blood extracted by the hypodermic needle may be drawn directly into a syringe or into one or more sealed vials for subsequent processing. When a venipuncture may be difficult or impractical such as on a newborn infant, a non-venous puncture such as a heel stick or other alternate site puncture may be used to extract a blood sample for testing. After the blood sample is collected, the extracted sample is typically packaged and transferred to a processing center for analysis.
Unfortunately, conventional sample collection and testing techniques of bodily fluid samples has drawbacks. One of them is the lack of easily accessible sampling sites and patient service centers in locations that are more readily accessible to the patient.